


漫长的退隐

by travispatrol



Category: Philip Marlowe - Raymond Chandler
Genre: M/M, The Long Goodbye
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travispatrol/pseuds/travispatrol
Summary: 虽然花了些时间，但是最终Marlowe去往墨西哥寻找他一直想念的那个人。





	漫长的退隐

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Long Retirement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076063) by [seenonlyfromadistance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seenonlyfromadistance/pseuds/seenonlyfromadistance). 



> 作者注：  
> 又是出于自己任性的胡言乱语，完全只是因为我想写这篇文，想把自己觉得应该出现的故事描绘出来——其实就是因为我太钟情于喜剧结尾了。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 《漫长的告别》是我最喜欢的侦探小说之一，还记得当时看到结尾的时候心酸郁卒到无法接受，于是又把最后两章看了两遍，结果越发悲伤……近日突然想到这篇小说，一搜发现竟然有同人，赶紧看了几篇。这篇文只看开头就吸引了我，加上最后是happyending，治愈了我破碎已久的玻璃心，所以迫不及待申请了翻译授权。作者相当给力，很快就回复答应了。所以现在可以痛并快乐地翻啦~  
> 作者的文笔与原著相近，但是译者我肯定是比不上宋碧云那些翻译家啊，所以看过译著的盆友，如果觉得这译文看得不对味儿，请不要见怪~推荐有时间有兴趣的小伙伴去看作者的原文！  
> 有意见、建议或其他任何想法的，欢迎留言交流。希望你们喜欢~

当我意识到自己已经受够了的时候，我五十岁了。

那又是一个让我东奔西走、挨顿胖揍、被拖出去的案子，而我山穷水尽了。我太老了，太疲惫了，太孤独了，干不动了。

等到案子结束的时候，我得了个熊猫眼，生疼的脸颊，以及破碎的自尊。我感觉像是被人拽进搅拌机里的垃圾，还欠了两百块钱。我花了四天让人骗我，耍我，在城里四处奔波。最重要的是，我刚刚花了十个小时跟警察在一起。我筋疲力竭，一瘸一拐地回到家。发现自己被彻底击败的最佳方式莫过于此。

亚卡大道上的房子寂静空荡，一片漆黑。我煮了些咖啡，在它浸蕴的时候去洗漱。在浴室里，我把水泼到脸上，看着上面的淤伤。我几乎认不出来那张正回瞪着我的长着皱纹和忧郁眼睛的脸庞。我回到厨房，坐在早餐区的角落，盯着外面发了一会儿呆。我坐的位置对面空空如也。突然一阵疯狂的欲望升起，我想收拾东西，锁上房子，开车去墨西哥。

为什么不呢？我想。没有任何深远考虑。为什么不去呢？

收拾行李的时候，我陷入一阵奇特麻木的慌乱，随手抓起衬衫、裤子、内衣就往周末旅行袋里塞。我拿起一个盒子，它在我床头柜下待了好几年了。当我意识到手中这个东西是什么的时候，世界慢了下来。我走进厨房，坐在早餐区角落的桌边，面前放着那个盒子。我往咖啡里倒了点威士忌，点燃一支香烟。接着我拿出信件，慢慢地，挨个整理出来看邮戳，这样我能按照顺序读这些信。我慢慢看，细细读，依然处在一种朦胧状态。

自我最后那次见他，他给我写了很多信。有段时间我几乎每周都会收到他寄到办公室的信，信封上有他倾斜的笔迹，但没有回件地址。我认得他的笔迹：所有字母向一侧微倾的斜度，数字9带着弧度的尾巴，字母P上圆圈的曲线。我从没打开过他的信，但是我也没能让自己把这些信扔掉。我知道我应该扔，可我就是做不到。我把它们保存在一个纸板盒里，放在一个档案柜的最下层。偶尔我会要把盒子丢进垃圾桶，但是我从未真的那样做。信件就这样越积越多。

随着时间的推移，信来得越来越慢。从每周一封，到每月一封，然后过了大约两年，我大概半年才会收到一封。一封在我的生日附近，一封在圣诞节附近。虽然有时会再有一封到我手里，但是已不再遵循稳定不变的规律。当信件开始寄往月桂谷我再次租住的那幢房子的时候，我把装着信件的盒子带回了家，收集依然在继续。我不知道他是怎么知道我还住在那幢房子里的。

虽然这些信不是你们所谓的情书，但是它们深情款款，充满歉意。最初的几封凄惨可怜，毫不掩饰地恳求理解。如果我在这些信刚到的时候就读了它们，那我会被激怒——我一直都理解Terry做了什么，也理解他为什么那么做，我只是不赞成罢了。他才是那个不理解的人。

如今我没那么在意了。

信的内容慢慢变成故事，想要引诱我去墨西哥，这样持续了一段时间。故事很迷人，这点我承认。他一直都很擅长讲故事。信里一直恳求我们之间的友谊，无论我们曾经拥有的那是什么。但随着时间的流逝，恳求变得不再不顾一切，不再乞怜哀苦，不再满怀期待。当信件不再是每周一封，它们就开始降到一种随意客气、只是例行联络的语气。有时他的信里会有回件地址——其实不难追踪他是从哪写的信。大部分的信件都盖着相同的墨西哥小城的邮戳。两年前我曾拿出一本地图册，找到了它——瓜伊马斯，一个向南开车12小时可达的沿海小城。它在地图上是个点，看起来像是一个美好安静的小地方。我曾设想他在墨西哥城，或者阿卡普尔科，但显而易见，他选择在某个安静的地方退隐。他鲜少提及我从未给他回信。我想不到他真的指望过我回信。

大多信件几乎什么都没说。一段时间后，信里全是漫不经心的闲言碎语，就连每半年的情况跟进都变得空洞无聊。不过，每封信里他都说想念我；每封信里他都说在想我，即使我并没在想他；每封信里都有相同的留恋感伤，在字里行间流淌，像一条平缓的河流。有些信很伤感，有些信很滑稽，但全部都是 ** _ ** _他_**_** ；由始至终。即使如今，即使当我已经几乎八年没有听过他讲话，可我依然能在他每一封信里听到他的声音。

我花了几个小时把所有信件翻阅一遍，然后又花了几个小时仔细重读那些值得更深入阅读的信。最后，我把它们全都放回盒子里，盖上盖子。我喝完早已凉透的咖啡。对面空空如也的位子赫然在前。我的手指轻敲盒顶。

全都深情款款却模糊不清，欣然欢迎却没有直接邀请，全都盖着瓜伊马斯的邮戳，全都署着T.L. Maioranos的名字。他很久以前曾邀请过我一次，我婉言拒绝了，但他显然从未完全放弃过。了不起。因为我早就放弃了他。他只是继续写下去，尽管我从未回复。那可能甚至不再与我有多大关系。

当太阳升起的时候，我上了路，那个装着信的盒子坐在车里我旁边的座位上。

***

我开车去他来信的地方。我早上很早就出发了，几乎花了整个白天在路上。等到我开车经过市界进入瓜伊马斯的时候，已经是傍晚了。我觉得自己很蠢。在开车来的路上，我差不多掉了五次头。我有种不详的预感，我来这里是个错误，但是我已经走了这么远，并不打算就这么回家。于是我开始做正事。在镇上打听了一个小时以后，我找到了愿意给我指路的人。在镇北头的一座小别墅， ** _ ** _先生_**_** ，一个带花园的好地方。他在一张信封背面给我画了一个小地图。我回到车里，之后找起来就不难了。

老实说，这不是我之前想的样子。这地方很简朴，地方很小，但相当不错，而且还有个你们所谓的花园。前面有个小栅栏，把院子和马路隔开。院子里长满了植物和花朵，有白的、黄的、蓝的。一条狭窄的石板路从栅栏门通向房子的前门，穿行在灌木丛和草地之间。这个地方小巧可爱，尽管没有得到完美的照料。不过我想我不该对此感到惊讶。我无法想象这里会有人侍弄花园。

我在路对面停车，慢慢穿过马路。房子看起来很安静，我琢磨着如果他不在家我要怎么办。等，大概吧。前门上了锁。我敲了一分钟的门，然后在门口的门铃上靠了一会儿。毫无动静。我又敲。他不在家。好吧。我转身背对着门，坐到门阶上。我的的膝盖有点不满，但等我坐下来它们就好了。

二十分钟后开始下雨了。我考虑要不要回到车里坐着，不过为时已晚，已经淋湿了。我继续坐在门阶上。这样我外表看起来会跟内心一样凄凉可悲，就不会忍不住放弃，开车回洛杉矶。我捧住下巴，继续等。

之后大约过了二十分钟，一个男人沿着马路走来，一只手拿着一把雨伞，一只手拎着一个小包。雨伞是那种带弯把的又大又黑的玩意儿，而且向前倾斜，盖住了他的眼睛。我根本看不到他的脸，只能看见他倾斜的肩膀和他悠闲散漫的步伐。他穿着一件蓝色丝质衬衫，袖口在手腕扣着，没有穿夹克，没有系领带，米色裤子的膝盖处有些污垢。男人来到栅栏前，推开门，摸索着把包夹在一只胳膊下面，好伸手到口袋里拿钥匙。当他走上门前小路，他把雨伞向后倾斜，能让自己看到门。终于，我看到了他的脸。

一看到我，他就彻底停下了全部动作。我也是，尽管我本来就一动不动地坐着。我的胸口在衬衣下揪紧。我们看着彼此，愣在那里。我的嘴巴微微张着。那个包从他胳膊下掉了出来，落在我脚边湿漉漉的地上。如果我之前想着这是个糟糕的决定，那么现在我确定了。

他看起来跟我认识他的时候差不多，只是老了一点。他的头发又变白了——或者说起初我是这么觉得。我眨了眨眼，意识到那比简单的变白更加巧妙。他太阳穴上是白的，女人喜欢这种白，还有几缕优雅地穿插在其余的头发里。不过整体的色泽算是灰色，如果你不是很仔细地看，那看起来很自然。他肤色也浅了——依然有点棕，但是色泽不像多年前他来看我时那么深。加上那漂亮的染发活儿，他看起来与任何其他退隐在墨西哥的富有的外国佬没有太大差别。虽然他的鼻子依旧扁平，他的脸上布满伤疤，但是当我看着他的时候，我看到的是一个我认识的人。他正戴着太阳镜，绿色的镜片上星星点缀着水珠。

他只是瞪大眼睛盯着我，牙关紧咬。虽说我没有想过他会扔下一切，张开双臂向我跑来，但是我稍稍有想过他会有更多的反应。他的神情没有向我传达任何信息。他僵在那儿，好像他以为自己见着了鬼。我知道他内心的感受。

“嗨，Terry，”我屏住呼吸说，接着突然反应过来，停住嘴。“Maioranos先生。”我把他的包从地上捞起来，免得它过会儿被浸得太湿，随之站起来，手仿照敬礼碰了碰前额。总而言之，是个油腔滑调的动作。我把那个用棕色纸张包着的小盒子递给他，他接了过去，手指微微颤抖。

“近来不是了，”Terry局促地说。现在他变得讳莫如深，毫不掩饰的惊讶从他脸上消失了。“我不再试图装成墨西哥人了。在这儿没用。”

“那你是谁？近来。”

“Paul Marston，又是他，”他移开目光说。“从没人找过他。”

所以他回到了自己最初起步的地方，或者说相当接近。就我所知，或者就我能确定的来说，这几乎近是他的原名。一步之遥，或许。我不清楚他的过去，一如既往。我看着他，努力想看到一个Paul。即使他脸变了，可他对我来说永远是Terry Lennox——他的眼睛没有变。我看着他，依然能看到那个在所有的一切之前我从舞者酒吧的柏油马路上扶起来的白发青年。

“可巧，”我慢慢地说，“我正在找他。”

他脸上露出一个歪斜的笑容。他很久以前就告诉过我，那个整容手术把他脸颊的神经接上了，这样他就不那么僵硬。他现在整张脸都可以笑，但是他没有。习惯，我猜。我对此很高兴。这样使他更加熟悉。我也笑了。

他慢慢地向我走来，把手中抱着的小包夹在胳膊下面。他伸手把指尖放在我的上臂，仿佛要检验我是不是真人。“你看起来很好，”我说。这是真的。他看起来身体健康又充满活力。而且走近以后我能看到他眼周细微的鱼尾纹盘曲在浅棕的皮肤上，他看起来优雅端庄，英俊潇洒。他保养得很好。

“你看起来很老，”他说。我耸耸肩。我感觉老了，我也是老了。这么近站着，他的雨伞盖住了我。雨水从我头发上滴下来，滑过我的脸颊。他的手伸上来擦擦我的下巴，大拇指放在我的颧骨上。我把眼睛里的水珠眨落。他沿着我的熊猫眼的边缘描摹。“你碰到了什么事？”

“倒霉的案子。”他的表情变得柔和，然后轻轻按了按我的淤伤。疼，但不厉害。我缩了缩。

他说，“进来吧，你个落汤鸡。”

他打开前门门锁，领我进去。入门是一条狭窄的过道，在这雨天的漫射光中暗淡阴郁。他在门边放下雨伞，领我走上过道。走道引向厨房，在其他日子里，那会是一间明媚亮堂的厨房。水槽后面和竖直的墙上有浅黄的瓷砖，大大的窗户。有张小桌子靠着那面墙，在窗户下面。他示意我去坐。我脱下湿夹克，挂在椅后，坐了下来。

“这地方很不错，”我说，开始可怕的寒暄。他耸耸肩，摘下太阳镜，把包扔在桌上。那个包小小的，因为下雨有点潮湿，大约是平装书的大小。我有点想知道里面是什么。文具，也许。我抬起头，然后第一次清晰地看到了他那双灰蓝色的眼睛。“这里只有你吗？”

“你来这干嘛，Marlowe？”

自从我离开亚卡大道的房子，我就一直在问自己这个问题。

“我不知道，”我如实说。“我想见你。”

他倚着柜台，腰部随意地欠了欠。经过这所有的一切和所有那些信件，我原以为他会高兴见到我。可是，他似乎只是很紧张，很怀疑，虽然姿态摆得随意。“为什么？”

“我被人打烦了。你没打过我。”

“没有亲手打。但我之前对你很不好。”

“确实，”我承认。确实如此，多亏了他，我才被那么多人打。但那是很久以前的事了。

“但是？”我不是很清楚他在问什么，他想要我说什么。我挠挠头。他继续说，“从我上次收到你的信到现在已经八年了，Marlowe。八年，一个字都没有。然后现在你出现在我家门口。你是在调查什么吗？我老了，玩不动游戏了。你也是。”

“你说得对。不过我没在查案子。我只是来看看你。”他扬起一边眉毛，期待地看着我。我笑了，“你变壮了。”

他没有轻轻微笑，没有哈哈大笑，也没有任何动作，只是眼睛里亮起一点光芒。他那样看着特别好——倚着柜台，两条长腿向前伸，两只手臂交错在清瘦劲健的胸膛。

“近来我酒喝得少，”他说，好像那是个解释。

“那很好。”

他坐到我对面，把手放在桌子上，看着自己的指节。

“听着，Philip，”他动了动，像是要伸过来摸摸我的手，但中途打消了念头。他只是双手交叉放在桌下的膝盖上。我看着他，看到一个身材颀长、风流优雅的男人，正舒服地在墨西哥开始他的中年生活。他现在肯定有四十岁。“我必需要知道你来干什么。我现在有自己的生活。”

我所做的一切打乱了他，把他不愉快的过去带到了他门口。我真是个白痴。

“对不起，”我说。“我这就走，我不会再打扰你了。”我站起来要走，但Terry半跳起身，伸手越过桌面，抓住了我的手腕。

“我没说我想让你走。”我没有说话，他没放开我的手腕。“你看起来很累，Marlowe。”他的手攥得紧了一点点。“也许你在洛杉矶很孤独。也许你怀念什么人的陪伴。”

我低头看着瓷砖地板。

“也许每次有人提到墨西哥，你就会想起我，”他慢慢地说，“也许每次遇到醉汉，你就会想起我。也许……你厌倦了只是想起我。也许你想念我了。”

“也许。”

“你总是不善于表达自己的感受，”他说，接着放开了我的手腕。他走到炉子边，把水壶放上去烧水。他拿出一个凯梅克斯咖啡壶，装好过滤器和咖啡末。他做这些的时候一直没有看我，也没有再说一个字。我不知道他是不是觉得我会再次要走，但我知道如果我再次要走他不会再拉我。水一煮好，他就用水冲那些咖啡末，让它浸酝。然后他转回身面向我。

“你在镇上有宾馆住吗？”

我们突然在进行一个完全不同的对话。我摇摇头，“我直接到这来的。”

“你可以住在这儿，如果你愿意，”他一边说，一边再次从我身上移开目光。“我有间空房。”

“谢谢。”

雨点啪嗒啪嗒敲打着窗户，我们面对面坐着喝咖啡。咖啡相当不错，我跟他说了。

“你觉得你什么时候会回去？”他一边把糖搅进他的第二杯咖啡一边轻声问。

“我不知道，”我说。

我们就这样过了整个晚上，坐在厨房，进行笨拙蹩脚又毫无意义的闲聊。八点左右的时候他做了些晚饭，随后又煮了些咖啡。他领我看了这座小房子的其他地方。房子前面的小客厅里有一张沙发，一张咖啡桌，两把椅子，一架摆得满满当当的书柜。书沿着踏板堆放，看到他的书架上有两本Roger Wade的书，我很惊讶。Terry没给我时间凑近细看，就领我走开了。有两间卧室——一间收拾地整整齐齐，一间更有生活气息；还有两间浴室，大厅里有个放毛巾床单的橱柜，基本就是这样。

“不是很多，”当我们发现又回到厨房时，我说。“我还以为你那么有钱。”

“我是有钱，”他说，“但并不等于我就得用钱。而且，”他一面急忙补充，一面环顾四周，看着他舒适的小房子。“我喜欢这个地方。很安静。”

“让我想起我以前的一套旧公寓。”

“哪方面？”

“它很小。”

他莞尔一笑。他的伤疤在浅棕色的皮肤上变得轮廓分明。

“你去打仗的时候是多大？”我没有思考就说了出来。他看着我，表情很吃惊。我之前从来没有问过他的战争岁月。我从来没有问过他任何事。

“二十五。我是志愿参军。”

我点点头。我从未被征募到国外——太老了，太幸运了，也太矛盾了，不会去自告奋勇。1942年，我三十五岁。依然可以征召入伍。只是没碰到我头上。“那很勇敢。”

“是很愚蠢，”他说。一只手抬到他的脸上，好像他没留意自己在做什么，手指漫不经心地滑过他的伤疤。

“你后悔吗？”

他耸耸肩，用那双眼睛看着我。

我们坐回到厨房的桌子旁，又喝了一杯咖啡。

“结过婚吗，Marlowe？”等我们喝完咖啡 ，他静静地问。这个问题算是有来有往。

“一次，”我说，感觉嘴边露出一个难看的笑容。“在认识你以后。”结婚了。没错。但并不快乐。而且还不到六个月。至于为什么娶Linda，Terry亡妻的姐姐？我相信我可以给出一个比真相更好的理由。她是我跟他相处的那段时间的残留，而且她当时想要我，我当时以为我爱她。或许这在最初的时候就已经足够了，但是这不足以让一切进行下去。我没有说Linda的名字。不值得说。我觉得如果我说了他不会喜欢，就好像我说出我娶了谁的那一刻，我就会毁掉这个晚上我们之间建立的友好和善意。

“然后呢？”

“离了。”我晃了晃我的左手，显摆那只光秃秃的无名指。

他笑了笑，莫名开心地瞥了我一眼，然后改变了话题。

***

大约凌晨左右，Terry说他要去睡了。他从桌边站起来，奇怪地看了我好一会儿，接着什么也没说，走去自己的卧室。

我留在厨房里，独自坐着喝咖啡，抽了一支烟。雨几个小时前就停了，只留下潮湿闷热的空气。我在那里坐了将近一个小时。之后我站起身，洗咖啡杯，关上灯，走到Terry的卧室。他的卧室就在主道旁边，门微微开着，好像他给我留了门似的。也许真是如此。

Terry正侧躺在床上，身上只穿着短袖和短裤。浅棕色的身体在白色的床单上又瘦又长。他睁着眼睛，但是我进来时，他没有转过来看我。

我坐到床沿，伸出手指，穿过他那丝滑柔顺接近白色的头发。他没有任何动作，只是缓缓地眨了眨眼睛。我把手探到他的脸颊下向上抬，转过他的脸，迫使他的身体随之移动。他现在四肢张开，上身扭着半躺在床上。他抬眸用睡意朦胧的双眼看着我，好像他正处在失去意识的边缘。他又朝我眨了眨眼睛。我的手抚过他的面容，抚过那些手术和弹片留下的疤痕。他没拦我。我把手放在他的喉咙上，他也没拦我。我把大拇指放在他的下巴颏下向上推，迫使他闭上嘴巴，扬起下巴。他稳稳地看着我，又眨了眨眼睛，润了润嘴唇。我这样可以伤到他，轻而易举。或捏挤或按压或扭转，只要方法用得对，就会轻易伤到他。我只是手下捏紧了一点点。他特别细微地抽气，快速吸了口气，依然直直望着我的眼睛。我松开手，移开大拇指。

“我也想你，Marlowe，”他说得极轻，几乎要被风声盖过去。

我把手放回到他的头发里，把他的头向后扯，这样他的嘴巴就张开了。然后，我俯身去吻他。

因为这就是我想要的，难道不是吗？这就是我来到墨西哥见他的全部原因。我一直想念他，而且多年来，我心中对他的牵挂从未消散。过去的八年里，我思念他，想要他，梦到他。即使在我娶了Linda的时候，即使在我跟她一起躺在床上的时候，我心中想的还是他，Terry。

我不再生他的气，连失望也没了。我不在乎。我想要他，我一直想念他。而且，我喜欢他。

所以我吻了他。

他的身体紧绷，双手放在我的肩头向上推，并没太用力，但力度足以把我们分开。

“你这是在干嘛？”他压低声音，语气严厉地问。我的脸一热，转过身不再面对他。

“我不知道，”我说，感觉自己正急速迅猛地坠入羞耻的深渊。我已有多年没觉得这么痛苦了。“我不知道，我——”我结巴着说，笨嘴笨舌地道歉，“对不起。”

Terry支起手肘，抬起上身。我能看见他正目不转睛地看着我。他的眼睛睁得大大的，嘴巴半张着。我坐在床沿，盯着地板。

“不-不是，”他轻声说。我几乎听不见他说话。“不是，Phil，我不是……”他轻轻碰了碰我的手臂，然后把手放在我的肩头。“只是……我之前跟你说过，我必需要知道你来干什么。”

“什么？”他把我拉向他，在我嘴角印了一个温柔缠绵的吻。

“我不是那个意思，”他说。即使在昏暗的光线下，我依旧能看到他两颊微微带粉。“不过我受不了被人骗。我的心承受不来。”他说得很快，接着看向别处。我观察到他的下巴绷紧了。“就这些。”他说得很轻，但是很坚定。“我不会让人玩儿我。我需要知道你来这儿是为了什么。”

我在床沿上扭动身子，双手分别放在他腰部两侧。我挤着凑近他，近到他向后仰来与我保持距离。然后我用力吻上他的嘴唇。“这个，”我说，再次吻他。我之前可能有的任何犹疑全都消失了，我现在很肯定。他从手肘上倒下去，再次压到枕头上。我跟着他向下。“我来这里是为了这个。为了你。没别的。”他对着我的嘴咕哝了些什么，我没听懂。Terry把双手放在我肩上，把我拖近，向我张开了嘴。他移动双手抓住我的两胯，把我拉上床，压在他身上。

“你变软了，”他捏着我的髋骨说。他说的没错——我腰上比八年前软了很多。当然，变软但没变厚。如今我只是老了。我会是那种随着年纪渐长越来越瘦的人，直到只剩下皮包骨。Terry也会一样，但他比我晚了十年。他依旧吻了我，温柔、甜蜜、安逸。不是年轻人的吻。

“我一直都柔情似水，”我说，好像那是个回答似的。他低笑了一声。我又吻上他的嘴。我原本要对他下狠手，要伤到他的想法全都不见了。

当我离开他的嘴巴去亲吻他下巴上的伤疤时，他说：“我还以为我再也不会见到你了。”

“嗯哼。”

他的手指胡乱地摸索我的皮带。他喘着气：“我本来认定你是恨我的。”

“我是恨，”我说。他的手指放开我的皮带，滑上我的肚子，然后开始去动我的领带。他把领带扯松，从我头上拿掉。他让双手落在头两侧的枕头上。

“现在呢？”

我笑了，又吻他。“现在，没那么恨了。”

“可喜可贺，”他带着小小的歪斜的笑容说。他把我的领带放在枕头上，双手继续去解我的皮带。这次他几乎立刻就解开了搭钩。“把你的鞋从我床上弄掉，”他低吼着说。我笑着把鞋踢掉。“谢谢。”他解开我裤子前裆的纽扣，滑进一只手到我的鼠蹊。

我浑身一颤，后背弓起，闪开了他的触碰。“啊，”我说，带着一点颤巍巍的窘迫。Terry抬眸透过睫毛望着我。“抱歉，”他有点害羞地抿着嘴说，然后移开了手，转而滑进我的衬衫下面。他的手凉凉的，我又颤了一下。

“你很懂啊，”我说。突然之间他的手离开了，他脸上有些东西封闭了。

Terry推开我的肩膀，腰部用力，接着我就发现自己仰躺在床上，Terry在我上面。

“你留下来吗？”他说。我只是看着他。“你要和我一起待在这儿吗？”

“你想这样吗？”

他耸了耸肩。“那样我们会变成一对儿生活在墨西哥的老年同志？”他有些刻薄地笑着，几乎是在冷笑，继续说。“你甚至不用去工作，可以当个吃软饭的。”我皱起眉头。他压着我的肩，定住我。“也可以不当。我估摸着城里肯定有商场需要私家侦探。”他的嘴巴扯了扯，表情变得有点凶狠，不太像在笑。他动了动腰磨蹭我的胯。我紧张起来，他又笑出了声。我不是很喜欢这样。我开始觉得不自在，在他手下扭动。“我也说不好。听起来不错啊。我觉得听起来很不错。”

Terry又发出一声奇怪短促的笑声，手放开了我，扑通一声重重地倒在我身边的床上。他把头靠在我肩上，闭上了眼。他的情绪突然发生了转变，我不知道我做了什么。他的全部精力都没了。

“我无所谓你怎么做，Marlowe，”他缓缓地说。“想留就留，不想就回洛杉矶。”我看着他的眉毛，掩在灰白之下的沙褐色。他本真的、天生的发色，或许吧。我大概永远不会知道。

“你无所谓？”他发出一声微弱的笑声。我在逼他，我知道，我在逼他为我做决定。

“我当然更想让你留下来，Philip，但你要走我也不会觉得意外。”

“你觉得我不会留下来？”

“你觉得我们俩在一起可以很快乐吗？长久的说？我觉得有可能，可你是那种连试都不会去试的人。”

我正要反驳，但又止住了自己。他大概没有说错。

他继续在我视线外慵懒地说：“在我看来，你不相信自己会幸福。你自讨苦吃，自寻烦恼，还甘之如饴。”他支起一只手肘坐起身，头放在手上。我看着他。他用一只手指放在我青紫的颧骨上。“这也是。”

有一瞬间他只是悲伤地望着我。“多年前，你赶我走的时候，也同样如此。你有你的道义，你的面子，可那让你除了自己之外，一无所有。你很凄惨，Phil，”他静静地说，“可这完全没必要。”

我逃避地把胳膊环上他的肩。此时此刻我不想想这个。我不想做决定。留下来跟Terry在一起就意味着放弃我在洛杉矶的一切。尽管我的一切并不多，但那仍是我的生活。我成年后一直在建构那个生活——我的事业，我小小的事务所，我零散的客户，我在亚卡大道的房子。感觉只为了跟Terry试一试，好像要放弃很多。而且，还是在墨西哥。但这就是选择——要么是Terry和墨西哥，要么是我在洛杉矶的那些玩意儿——因为我不能兼得。Terry不可能不顾死活地回到美国，我也不会那么要求他。毕竟他应该是个死人，被任何人认出来都会很麻烦。如果我们两个之中要有一个放弃既定生活，那么就得是我。Terry这辈子已经放弃得够多了。

“怎么样？咱俩有点儿那个意思，”他在我肩上柔柔地说，“难道你不觉得吗？”

“是吗？我觉得你说的可能是别的两个家伙，在久远的过去。”

他蓦地凄然一笑，显然记得这么多年之前我们最后的那次谈话，跟我差不多。我想知道在过去八年里他是不是也在脑海里把那个对话一遍又一遍地重演，试图找到能改变一切的法子。

“无论留还是不留，我都得回去。关掉事务所，收拾房子，还有——”

“那些你完全可以打电话搞定。”

“我的棋盘，”我摇摆不定地支支吾吾，“我的文件，衣服……”

“新衣服我给你买。”

我做了个鬼脸。其实想一想，我能给几个朋友打电话，让他们帮我把我那少得可怜的东西收拾一下，然后海运过来。我生命中有足够信任的人去做这些。不过我宁愿自己去做，如果我打算去做的话。

“我必须得回去，哪怕就只是一周。”我给自己找借口。“就是去做个了结。”

他转开脸，不再看我。他不打算跟我吵。我明白他的沉默。他怕我回到洛杉矶了，就会坐到桌前，重新回到老路上，然后要再过上八年，我才会再回来找他，而且到底会不会找他也不一定。他的担心没有错。我是一时冲动才来到这里，整个过程一直在怀疑自己。如果我真的回到洛杉矶熟悉的现实之中，那我可能要说服自己不要抛弃一切，一路向南，跟一个用虚假身份生活的男人同居。即使此刻，我依然无法相信自己正在考虑这件事。这听起来很荒唐，这听起来完全不像我。

我突然明白他是对的，完全正确。如果我回到洛杉矶，哪怕只是一天，我都不会再回到这里。我会在那个小事务所里活到死。我会去找失踪的男朋友和丢失的珍珠，直到有人先朝我开枪，把我打死。那会是我的全部人生……这样的人生里，我会天天想念Terry。

他认命地叹了口气，沉重又痛苦，然后在床上坐起来。他双臂环住膝盖，额头落在手臂上。一只手几乎是不假思索地滑进他背心的短袖里抓了抓他的肩头。天啊，他满身是疤。我之前没有完全见过他的伤疤，可是现在，即使在昏暗的光线之下，伤疤依然在他的胳膊上、肩膀上、喉咙上、脸庞上清晰、醒目。他受过伤，很重的伤，那还是那些纳粹医生没抓到他之前。

我突然被内疚击中，同时觉得自己太过清醒。我想抽支烟，来几杯烈酒。但我更想尝尝Terry所有伤疤的味道。

我坐了起来，手伸进他灰白色的头发里。他没动，直到我抬起他的头，转过他的脸面对我。我把我们的额头按在一起，看着他的眼睛，只是他的眼睛，努力去看到那个我喜欢过的人——爱过的人，真切地，由衷地，用我自己那压抑的、痛苦的方式爱过的人——在那久远的过去。也许Terry是我唯一真正爱过的人。谁知道呢？

他的眼睛没有变。多了些悲伤，但没有变。

“我会留下来，”我说。他颤了颤。“我会留下来跟你待在这里。”

“不，你不会的。”

“我会的。”我身体前倾，把嘴印上他的嘴巴。我必须说服自己，同时也说服他。

“不，”他说。听起来他好像打算再说些什么，但他没有。我一直吻他，品尝他的唇线和嘴角。即使我亲吻他的伤疤，他的耳后，他的脖子，他仍然没有放松，身体依然叠在一起。我轻吻他的锁骨，他的下巴颏。

我对着他的下颌说了几次他的名字。我感觉他的肩膀松弛了，他的胳膊从膝盖上移走了。

“我不信你，Philip，”他说，尽管这时他仰着头让我能更轻易地亲吻他的喉咙。“我知道你不会留。”

“我会的，”我说，双手滑进他的上衣。他的腹部又软又暖，我捏了捏他的腰。

“不，你不会的。”他又说了一次，接着我就回到他的嘴巴上，不让他再说话。我停顿下来，只是要剥掉他的上衣，然后把他推回到枕头上。他拉过我的领口吻住我，吻得从容坚定。我之前从未被人这样吻过。这是一个男人的吻，一个懂得亲吻的男人。这是一个渴望着我的男人的吻，这个男人正努力在我离开之前尽可能多地吸取汁液。

一声微弱而绝望的声音从我的喉咙传出。Terry摸索着解我的衬衫纽扣，直到他能把它从我一边肩膀脱下去。我从衣袖里挣脱出来，把衣服扔到黑暗之中。

之后不到片刻，他就把我脱到只剩内裤。我们紧贴着彼此，从膝盖到胸膛。脱衣服时的那股狂乱把精力榨干了，我们现在进入了一种慵懒的节奏。Terry抵着我转动腰部，我们慢慢地长久地疲倦地吻着。我搂着他，双手一直在他头发里，这样我只能看到他那双熟悉的眼睛。我的手指感觉到他的伤疤。疤痕散漫地遍布着他的整个右半边，由肋骨向上，各处都是。

当我轻轻抚摸他的伤疤时，他的呼吸变得又浅又快，他颤抖着拱起背。

“我不走，”我对着他的肩头轻轻说。“我不走，我保证。”他的手指用力按进我的上臂。

“好，Marlowe，”他有气无力地说。“好。”

***

当我醒来时，Terry已经醒了。我把眼睛睁开，感觉全身摇摇晃晃又四处僵硬，他在我旁边侧躺着，柔柔地看着我。明亮的阳光穿过窗户蒙上了一层薄雾，此时我明白了Terry为什么买下这座房子。

“嘿，”我说。我稍微伸了伸懒腰。

“我有几分以为，我醒来的时候你会已经走了，”他神情恍惚地说。他并不比我清醒多少。“这一切都是一场令人伤感的梦。”

我什么也没说。

“也有可能，你夜里改变主意，从这里溜走了。我睡觉不沉，但只要你想，你他妈动作可轻了。”

“可我现在在这里，不是吗？”

一个懒洋洋的微笑滑过Terry的面孔。“是啊。早餐？”

我们散漫地下床，蜿蜒走向厨房。我穿上衬衫，Terry拿出一套薄棉布睡衣，。他穿上裤子，胳膊套上上衣，但没有扣扣子。Terry翻炒鸡蛋时，转过头，漫不经心地问：“你打算什么时候出发？”

我看着他，他站在阳光下的窗户旁，挨着炉子，懒洋洋地揉着他的肚子，刚好就在睡衣腰带的上方。他的胸膛瘦削，布满伤疤。他几乎在阳光下熠熠闪光。他的头发有些蓬乱，前面的头发自然地向后形成蓬巴杜发型。

“我哪儿也不去，Terry，”他摇摇头，回头继续做饭。“我缠上你了。”

他笑了。

“这是你的睡衣，”他后来告诉我，那时我们正慢慢悠悠地吃面包。

“什么？”

“你开车送我去蒂华纳时把衣服给我了，还记得吗？你给我在行李箱里装了一盒肥皂，一套睡衣还有一瓶威士忌。”

我笑了笑，伸手越过桌子摸了摸他肩头的棉布。又薄又软，而且穿旧了。

“我都忘了这些。真不敢相信你还留着。”

他耸耸肩，好像这没什么。

早餐很简单，Terry没再提我离开的事。我琢磨着之前那是最后一次。

我们一直坐到下午。他留下我去洗漱。等他回来的时候，他洗了澡，刮了胡子，也穿好了衣服。昨天的他一身休闲随意，而今天的他华丽又贵气，完全就是我心中的贵公子。他打扮得很漂亮，腿上是灰色的裤子，上身是蓝绿色，近乎宝石蓝的夹克。他的衬衫是浅蓝色的，领带是微妙的靓丽的粉红色。他的绿色太阳镜跟一条白色方巾一起塞在一个口袋里，白方巾微微露头，像个袖口。他的头发梳得分毫未错，前额顶部蓬起，形成完美的三角。

我的呼吸在咽喉停滞了。他微微一笑。我在刚刚的一小时里翻阅他的藏书；而他在这段时间里变成了我有生以来见过的最英俊的男人。

“穿上衣服，Marlowe，”他带着轻微的欧洲口音说。“我带你出去吃午饭。”

我洗完澡，穿上前天穿的那件皱巴巴的西装。在Terry旁边我看起来确实相当寒酸。我们走出门时，他摸了摸我的袖子。

“你看起来太沉郁了。”

“是吗？“

“我觉得我们要走着进城，”他挽着我的胳膊说。“你觉得好吗？”

我点点头。我们开始漫步而去。我们走着进城，几乎一路胳膊肘都扣在一起。走的一直是下坡，并不是很费力。一路的景色相当宜人。

Terry把领我到城里一家在街角的小咖啡馆。他轻松地用西班牙语跟服务员说笑。我听不太懂。我的西班牙语在洛杉矶够用，但在墨西哥就不行了，不够好，也不够快。我们坐在室外的一张小桌子旁，服务员是一个身形瘦长，脚步轻盈的小伙子，给我们上了两瓶墨西哥啤酒。

“这里很温馨，”我边说边向人行道对面望去。

“怎么说呢，”他半开玩笑地叹息，眼睛越过菜单看着我。“你知道，这里不是什么满是休闲娱乐的宝地，”我扬起一侧眉毛。“这里大概跟别的地方差不多。大家都去工作。有暴力存在。”他笑了，好像那两个话题说起来是差不多轻松。我决定忽略后面那个。

“你有工作吗？”我从来没有见过什么能证明Terry这辈子工作过。

“说出来你可能觉得很意外。有，当个翻译，”他说，仿佛那是世界上最无聊的事情。“主要是翻译信件和书籍。我会说三种语言，它们派上用场了。”

“是吗？”

他稍微坐直。“英语，西班牙语，还有法语，”他说。然后，他轻轻地补了一句，说得很是不屑一顾，“加上一丁点德语。”

“我都不知道这些。”

“我的欧陆味儿很重，”他挖苦道，又看向手里的菜单。“至少休闲娱乐可以持续一段时间。这份工作对我来说很随意，日程安排可以随我开心。”

“我也是，”我说。“如果我要开始在这里工作的话。”

“你要把话学得更好一点，伙计，”Terry笑着把菜单放下。“如果你很难跟人交流，那你很难审问嫌犯。”服务员信步走来，期待地看着我们。Terry看向我。“知道你想要什么吗？”

我摇摇头，耸耸肩。“我需要把话再学好一点。你帮我点吧。”

他微微一笑。“当然可以。”

他点了餐，服务员点点头，没记任何笔记，又信步走开了。在墨西哥没有人赶时间。等饭的时候，我们谈了谈工作的事--Terry觉得我可以在房子前办个调查所，在客厅里见客户，“像Sherlock Holmes那样，”他说，“而我，就是你忠实的Watson。”

“我可不确定Holmes和Watson是不是真的同居在一起。”

Terry笑了。“书再看一遍吧，朋友。”

“Watson不是什么时候结婚了吗？”

Terry意味深长地看了我一眼，然后随便地耸耸肩，好像在说， ** _ ** _好吧，_**_** ** _ ** _人总有犯错的时候_**_** 。

我说我可能会去找个办公室。

“或者，也许我也会退隐。什么工作也不干。”我一离开洛杉矶就一直在想这事。我又老又累，工作已经让我疲惫不堪。

“这就对啦。”Terry抿了一口啤酒。“不过一旦大家听说你是个侦探，他们就会找上你，即使你不想让他们来。”

“你这么觉得？”

他点了点头。“人在忧患之时，不管能在哪儿找到帮助，他们都不会放过。”

Terry向后靠在椅子上，翘起腿。一条长腿蹭过我的小腿。他把那副绿色镜片的太阳镜从口袋里拿出来，在手里拨弄，没有戴上。

“我不知道自己是谁，真的，有很长一段时间。”他突然开口，手指漫无目的地沿着桌子的边缘滑动。“战争结束之后。还有之前。我很空虚。我不清楚自己，什么都不清楚。”

我想起了我们最后那次在事务所里的谈话，那时他是怎么跟我说了类似的话。他说他不知道，说他不清楚，说他内心空虚。我那时没有想太多他的话，我想知道现在他会怎么说。此刻，一如那时，如果他戴上墨镜，我会觉得更自在。

“但-但是跟你待在一起，我知道得会清楚一点。”他不看我，眼睛斜视着街对面，好像那边有什么可看的东西。“很多事情我都不清楚，但是那几个月我……”他踌躇不定，搜寻着最恰当的字词。“就好像我的性格一直漂浮不定，但那时我几乎在你身边落地生根。”他脸红了。“只可惜一切都分崩离析了。”

“你是说，只可惜Sylvia被谋杀了，而你逃到了国外。”

“你别生气，”他说。“只可惜我说太多自己的事情了，行了么？”他苦涩地微笑。我观察到他选择改变策略。“我是说，Marlowe，在我们相处的那段时间里，你对我很好。我知道这……这个谈话有些尴尬，但是我想让你知道。在过去的八年里，我一直独身一人，一直想着你，还有我自己，想着跟你待在一起的时候我是什么样子……我对自己了解了很多。”

“挺好，”我等着。

“他们根本不想让我去见你，Randy和Mendy，但是我知道我必须去。我必须去见你，让你知道……”

“你还活着？”

“嗯。”

“当时，我更想你死了，”他脸色一暗，手指一抖，差点要戴上墨镜。

“现在呢？”

“现在我在这里，不是吗？和你在一起？”我勉强一笑，他也笑了。如果他那时不来找我，我最终也会抓到他。等到那些乱七八糟的烂摊子结束的时候，我已经很确信自杀是伪造的。我原本就需要去确定。

“我很抱歉给你带来那些痛苦，Phil。我真的很抱歉。”他低头看着桌子，伸出一根手指抚过啤酒瓶外的凝珠。“我只是不敢相信你就在这里。就这样。这一切似乎很不真实。”

我不知道该说什么，于是我呷了一口啤酒。我在桌下交叉双腿，轻轻踢他腿一脚。他的嘴角提了提，露出一个小小的笑容。我也笑了。

“我也觉得不真实。”

我看着坐在对面的他，手肘放在桌上，双手交叠在下颌之下。他真是该死的优雅。他这样看着很违和，一半是我早就认识的当作朋友的人，一半是我的朋友死后六个月走进我办公室的陌生人。他的白发与扁平的鼻子，他的蓝灰色眼睛与他伤痕累累的面庞，每一对都形成鲜明的对比。这就像在看两个男人互相覆盖在彼此之上，让人眼花缭乱，困惑不已。他向外看着街对面，眼睛在阳光下微微眯了一点。我仔细地看了看他的侧面。

“你觉得能弄回来你的鼻子吗？”

他的一只手迅速抬到脸上。“这个老家伙？”他笑了。“跟我们认识的时候不一样，是不是让你很心烦？”

“有点，”我承认。

“可是，Marlowe，恐怕我已经习惯这个鼻子了。抱歉，伙计，”他把手落到桌上，向我微笑。至少微笑没有变。他歪斜的半脸笑。“再说，”他补充道，“它永远都不会再跟过去一模一样。”我认真地看着他的脸。那个鼻子并不是很叫人分心。我可以习惯它。他已经习惯了。“而且手术之后我要好几周又肿又胀。我不要让你看到我那样。”

“为什么？”

他不屑地挥了挥手。“啊，”他斜眼瞥着我说，眼睛闪闪发光，“虚荣心。”

午饭上来了，Terry周到地告诉我恰当的吃法。我们从容悠哉，慢条斯理地吃了很长时间。饭菜很好，啤酒很凉，谈话很随意。Terry的太阳镜一直在桌上。

走回Terry家的路上，我们在一家卖酒的商店停了一会儿，挑了几瓶金酒。

“我不怎么在家里放酒，”我们挑选的时候，Terry说，“当然啦，我依然喜欢喝金酒。海边附近有家不错的酒吧。有时间我带你去吧。在你走之前，如果你想去的话。”

“好啊，”我说，没理他话里暗示我会离开。我们也挑了几瓶罗斯牌的青柠汁。

“其实，我家后院有棵青柠树，”当我们站在收银台前的时候，他漫不经心地告诉我。他拿出几张比索付了钱。我需要兑换些现金。在此期间，我双手插兜里站着。Terry指着淡绿色的青柠汁瓶说，“不过结的没这么好。”

我们漫步走回他的房子，手肘时不时地隔着衣袖蹭过彼此。我一只胳膊抱着装在棕色袋子里的瓶子。昨天的雨早过去了，好像从来没有下过，今天晴朗炎热。Terry戴着太阳镜。我停在房子门前路边的车旁，从手套箱里拿出我的旧粗框眼镜。这副眼镜跟了我十五年，当我戴上的时候，Terry哈哈笑了。

“眼镜真好看，”他边说边转身向房子走去。

我抓起前座上的周末旅行袋和装信的盒子，跟着他进屋。我发现他人在厨房，正往一个托盘上放玻璃杯和冰块。

“我想着我们可以去后面阳台喝点。晚上那里很舒服。”我点了点头。他看到了我胳膊下的盒子。“那是什么？”

“你所有的信件。”

“不是吧，”他笑着说。“难道你把它们全留着了？”

“全留着，”我微微低头，从我的太阳镜上方看着他。阳光透过窗户把厨房照得亮堂堂的。“一个没落。”

我们到房子后面，坐在小阳台上。这里更像一个门廊，几级台阶向下通向草地，我们就坐在台阶上。我把装信的盒子放在我们中间的地上。我们调了几杯螺丝起子喝，望着Terry院子里的野草和花朵。最后Terry掀起盒盖，开始用拇指拨翻那些信件。他把信在我们旁边摆成扇形，偶尔读出来给自己听。

“啊，不是吧，”他说，“这些信写得好挫。”

“往坏了说，是无聊，”我说，“往好了说，其实很暖心。”

“往坏了说，是可悲，”他呻吟道，抿着第四杯螺丝起子，“往好了说，还是很可悲。”

“嗯，一点点吧，”我边说，边往自己的金酒里倒青柠汁——大概第二杯之后我们调的酒就变得很稀了。

“‘ _ _我们曾经做过朋友，不是吗？我知道我辜负了你的信任，但是难道我们的友谊就一文不值吗？__ ’”他嘲讽地扯着嘴角，大声朗读其中一封信，“太讨人厌了。”

“你对自己太苛刻了。”

“八年前你不可会这么说的。”

他说得对，于是我沉默不语，只是抿了一口我的酒，耸了耸肩。

“真不敢相信你把这些都留着。”

“其实，我前几天才读这些信，别把我说得那么好。”

Terry从阳台上站起来，走到外面的院子里。他一小时前把鞋脱了，现在正光着脚走在草地上。太阳正在西沉，他的头发和他手中的玻璃杯在夕阳下闪闪发光。我开始把信放回盒子里。

突然之间，他转过身来看着我。“你难道不应该马上收拾行李准备离开吗？”

我摇摇头，朝他伸出手。他慢慢地走回到我身边，握住我的手。他俯下身，把玻璃杯放在我旁边的地上，然后轻轻地吻我，只是吻我的脸颊。Terry微笑着要把我拉起来，但在这个过程中身体失去了平衡，于是我们双双跌倒在草地上。我重重地摔到地上，不禁痛苦地呻吟，翻身仰面躺着。

“我太老了，玩不了这个，Terry。我的膝盖受不了。”

他笑我。

“噢，你的膝盖？”他向后仰头。在屋内洒出的昏暗灯光之下，他发白似雪，笑起来的时候，牙齿也白如珍珠。刚刚的酒让我有点头晕，我头下的草地很凉爽，夜晚很温暖。Terry在我旁边，他在笑。

“我的老关节，”我开始说，但是被Terry扑入视野，亲吻我，打断了。

我们就这样呆了一会儿，懒洋洋地在草地上翻滚。他在我的嘴上微笑，紧紧抓住我夹克的肩部。

“Phil，”他喃喃地说。我在他舌头上尝到了自己的名字和金酒的味道。“Philip…我们进屋吧，好不好？”

我点点头。他扶我站起身，我挣扎着起来。膝盖一直向我表示不满。Terry一点也没有取笑我，只是一直把手放在我的身上，温柔地对我微笑。

我们跌跌撞撞地进屋，一路亲吻着穿过阳台和走道。我不止一次撞上墙壁，在我们摔进卧室的时候，Terry的头撞到了门。然后我们，就如常言所说，倒在了床上。

过了一小会儿，我在他脖子上气喘吁吁地问：“街坊邻居会怎么想？”我浑身是汗，Terry的手指从我肩上滑落，从喉咙深处发出尖细的呜咽声。“我跟你在这一起住？”我把他的腰股朝我身上拉得更紧密了一点。他几乎尖叫出来。

“他们不会在意的，”他喘不过气地轻声说。“他们离得没那么近，而且也不会在意。”他的手指在我的肩颈处拉扯。“而且我不在乎他们怎么想。”他坚定地看了我一眼，然后扭动身体，让我的膝盖一阵发软。“你呢？”

“一样，”我说，狠狠地吻他，“我也不在乎。”

曾经，我会在乎。曾经，我会很在乎。曾经，我在乎到抛弃了Terry，让他走出我的生命。曾经，我在乎别人怎么想我跟Linda Loring结婚，即使我知道那段婚姻从开始就注定会无疾而终。我喜欢过女人，也许我也爱过几个女人，但我从未像爱Terry Lennox这样爱过任何人，我爱他的白发，爱他的窄腰，爱他奇特的骄傲。

我没想太多，只是再次亲吻他。 

***

早上，我留Terry继续睡，从卧室溜到客厅用他的电话。

我打电话到洛杉矶，安排人把我的事务所关了。那边没有什么我真的想要的东西，于是我就让人把文件都毁掉，其余的都卖掉。至于那所房子，我打电话给人在爱达荷州的房东太太，告诉她我要搬走了，最后的租金我会在几天后用支票寄过去。我还告诉她，等她回到那所房子的时候，里面依然还有些东西，她想怎么处理都行。几套西装，一副棋盘，一个咖啡机。我在洛杉矶的人生遗留的痕迹。她希望我一切都好，跟我说不用担心。我把Terry的电话号码给了她，只是以防万一。

“这是在哪儿？”她问，“你要搬到哪去啊？”

“墨西哥。”

“噢，”她说，“是什么把你带到那儿的？”

“爱情，”我边说边瞥向卧室的门。Terry已经站在门口，依然穿着那套睡衣。我看到了他，他朝我抬了抬下巴。“或者类似爱情的东西。”

我打电话的时候，他轻松快活地靠着墙。我一挂掉电话，他就过来，走到沙发旁边，蹲在我面前。

“我蹲不了，”我边用手比划边说，同时脸上带着一个我希望有点苦涩的傻笑。他把手放在我的膝盖上来保持身体平衡。“我可怜的老关节做不到啊。”

他笑我。“你要一直用你的关节作借口吗？”

“我正在变老，Terry，”我说，“我对你来说难道不会太老了吗？你不是应该找些年轻漂亮的可人儿跟你一起过吗？”

他耸了耸肩。“我在这里待八年了，我还没找到哪个年轻漂亮的单身可人儿，让我觉得比你好。”

说完，他站起来，双手依然放在我的膝头，吻了吻我的额头。

“我们吃早饭吧，Marlowe。然后去给你买些新衣服。”

我微微笑了。这几天我笑得比我过去十年都要多。

“好啊，”我抓住他的胳膊，把他往下拉到沙发上。他倒在我的腿上，头向后仰。一串孩子气的笑声从他歪斜的嘴巴中滑出。我看着他眼睛周围的鱼尾纹，我情难自禁。我吻住他，把笑声收进嘴里。早饭往后推了一个小时，因为这段时间我们俩一直在沙发上胡乱翻腾，两人都对着彼此的皮肤轻轻地笑着。

就这样，我们安定了下来，一起过着安静的退隐生活。温暖。居家。幸福。

突然之间，生活变得很轻松。跟Terry相处一直都很轻松，我们在一起的小日子也是一样轻松，就像十年前我俩一起在下午喝酒。我曾经看不顺眼的事情——他德行有亏，他迷失自我，他自毁人生——这些随着时间流逝都慢慢消散了。他现在确定了，自我认识很清楚，很坚定。多年来我一直想着他，而现在他就在这儿，比我记忆中的他更加美好，而且总是在笑。如今他向我微微一笑，我就成了一盘散沙，变得意迷神痴。

有天下午，那时我们已经在一起住了将近三个月，一起缩在他的墨西哥小屋里。我适应得相当好。

在客厅里，Terry坐在我对面，半躺在沙发上，随意地呡着咖啡。我腿上有本翻开的象棋书，可我没有真的在看书。我差不多是嚼着烟斗，盯着窗外发呆。

Terry打破了下午的寂静，开口问，“去过阿根廷吗，Marlowe？”我大声笑了出来。虽说他现在还是习惯叫我‘Marlowe’这点很有意思，不过他觉得我去过阿根廷比那更加滑稽。

“没有，”我说。我能感觉到自己的嘴角在抽，一个怀疑的微笑正往脸上爬。但是他没有在看我。他正一手翻着膝上的一些文件，看着他早先跟我说过的一份“有趣的翻译”，一只手端着咖啡杯。

“那里很美，”他喃喃地说。“有很多遗址。什么时候我们应该去看看。我觉得你会很喜欢那些风景的。”

“Terry，”我说。他抬头看我。“我当然从来没有去过阿根廷。我三十岁之前就没出过美国。之后，我就只来过墨西哥。”

Terry目不转睛地盯着我，好像他无法相信我的话。从他的人生经历来看，我从未离开过美国大概是有点不太正常。Terry在战争期间，在战争结束之后，一直在世界各地到处蹦跶。近八年来，他一直在中美洲生活，身上的钱一辈子都花不完。不用说，他肯定去过阿根廷。应该还不止一次。

“从来没有去过加拿大？”

我摇摇头。

“我们也应该去加拿大。你可以去看看我出生的地方。”他毫无波澜地说，然后把注意力转回他的文件上。我继续看着他。一缕头发落到了在他的额头上，他慵懒地把它拨了回去。

“你知道么，”我边说边合上书，“我现在突然意识到，我对你的了解少之又少。”

“什么意思？”他直直地看着我，露出小小的笑容，呷了口咖啡。他的伤疤闪了闪。

“你的人生故事，我听过几个不同的版本，但是我从来没有听你完整地讲过自己的经历。关于你的事情，我无法确定自己是不是知道一件真事。”

他看起来差不多要恼了，但那一瞬间很快就过去了。他把咖啡杯放在桌子上，发出清脆的咔哒声。他小心翼翼地把文件放在咖啡杯旁边，还把文件理了理直到完全整齐，几乎有些矫揉造作了。

“你想知道吗？”他不再微笑了。”你想知道我人生的每一个肮脏的细节吗？我觉得你不会喜欢的，真的。”

“我想知道关于你的事”，我跟他在一起投入了很多，虽然我不是质疑自己的决定，但是我突然想知道些他的事，至少是一些真事。我想要事实。

“重要的那些你都已经知道了。”他坐直身子。“我出生了，我长大了，我上了战场。娶给一个我不爱的人，受伤了，被人宣布死亡，得变成不一样的人。然后我把同样的错误又重复了一遍。喝了很多酒，遇到了Sylvia，娶了Sylvia，离了Sylvia，又喝了更多的酒，等等等等，”他挥挥手。“然后我遇到了你，其余的你都知道了。”

“是吗？”

“够多了。”他闭上了眼睛。“你知道的够多了。”我知道他讨厌这样的谈话--这让他感到受到了攻击，而且疲惫不堪。他厌倦了为自己辩护，这很正常。他花了相当长的时间向我辩解。“你知道所有重要的事情，都是关于我的，都是真的。你知道我现在是谁。而且，你知道我爱你。”他睁开一只眼睛，看我的反应。

我笑了。我忍不住。他嘴角得意地翘了翘，又闭上了眼睛。他说得对，我对他了解得已经够多了。我知道很多很多。过去的都已经是过去了，特别是对Terry来说。他从来没有像我那样紧紧地抓住过往不放。我把书放在椅子旁边的地上，把依然冒烟的烟斗放在旁边的桌子上。也许他听到我过来了，因为等我向靠在沙发上的他俯下身子的时候，他正笑着。“再说一遍。”

“好吧，Marlowe，只要你高兴。”他一直闭着眼睛，他的脊背直起来了一点，清了清嗓子。然后，带着我从未获得的一种美好的平静，这种平静我一辈子都没有可能获得，Terry睁开眼睛，看着我，说：“我爱你。”

我吻了吻他。“再来一次。”

“Philip Marlowe,我爱你。”他纵容我，然后笑了出来。

我又吻了吻他。“这句，”我在亲吻的间隙说，“我觉得是真的。”

“是真的。放心吧。”

我又仔细地端详他的面容，他向后一靠，让我好好看。就这样，我们的生活继续向前。

***

跟Terry在一起的生活是这样的：Terry在我的梳子里找到白发。Terry的焦糖色西装。Terry在后面的阳台上抽烟，我做饭。下午回家我要么发现Terry在客厅里翻译，四周全是书和文件；要么发现Terry躺着睡着了，胸前盖着一本书，眼睛上盖着一条胳膊。星期天，我和Terry的全部活动就是喝咖啡，宅在家里。Terry努力教我更加标准的西班牙语，Terry笑我的发音。Terry的牙齿在他微笑时特别洁白。Terry在我们走路的时候小拇指蹭过我的小拇指。Terry在放烟花的时候会变得神经质，然后努力不让自己害怕。Terry的手指沿着我的眉骨和锁骨描摹。Terry刮胡子的时候我靠在门边看他。Terry吻去我额头上的汗珠。Terry跟我一起度过悠闲的早晨和下午，安静又幸福。

这就是核心部分。真的。我们很幸福。

全文完


End file.
